Marriage
by Babeonline2
Summary: Marriage is difficult, especially when it is between strangers and men at that! Deidara a young boy who just passed his university exams finds himself in a difficult marriage with an older business owner Itachi Uchiha.Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Kyaaa…..A new story, ItaXDei…well I wanted to make it a SasuNaru but, I wanted to try my hand at ItaDei. Marriage.**

**Summary: Marriage is difficult, especially when it is between strangers and men at that! Deidara a young boy who just passed his university exams finds himself in a difficult marriage with an older business owner Itachi.**

* * *

Deidara stared at his own reflection the mirror of his new house, his blue eyes were now blood shot red, his hair tousled, he looked around his own room which was an a elegant apartment, his eyes roomed back to the clock hanging off the wall and indicating it was 11 p.m.

'_Looks like he isn't going to be coming home till 2 a.m again.' _He thought slightingly and walked out of his room towards the dining area; he face grew sad at the sight of the dinner he had prepared for two getting cold and bit his lips.

What else could he do? What else were there for him to wait until Itachi returned back home?

Itachi.

[Flash back]

'_What do you mean a fiancé?' Deidara demanded angrily glaring at his mother and father._

"_Deidara, honey, "His mom called and Deidara stared at her helplessly, "It's necessary, If you don't marry Itachi Uchiha our company will go down in ruins! Only you can save us from starving in the streets!' His mother cried and his father comforted her._

_But what about Deidara? What about his feeling? His life and future? How could he just marry a stranger he knew nothing about? A man at that!_

'_He's 38 yrs old! About 14 yrs older than me! A man at that! "Deidara bristled, how could his parents not see that?_

'_We don't have a daughter, only you…to make the ties between our companies strong; there was no choice for us to give a proof of our loyalty."Deidara's father said and Deidara trembled in anger._

'_And you just sold me off? Well he shouldn't be sure you'll be loyal to him, because you did sell me in an instant!'_

"_Deidara!' his mother screeched as he tears filled eyes widened._

'_Don't yell!'Deidara barked back, he felt so betrayed that he lost his all sense of duty._

_He opened the door to his house and slammed it closed shut; he didn't want to see them for a while._

_He had met Itachi Uchiha after sometime; his parents knew he couldn't abandon them, the guy who was 14 years older than him, he had a air of superiority around him, those black devouring eyes in the contrast to his pale skin and dark hair, no one could deny he was handsome._

"_Uzumaki Deidara-san? Itachi spoke to catch his attention, they met in a private lounge and Deidara looked nervous, "Is something bothering you?"Itachi asked politely and Deidara forced a smile._

"_Er….no it's just that it's too sudden."Deidara whispered and Itachi nodded slowly his expression blank as he sipped his wine._

"_I know why you're nervous."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I understand that this arrangement has got you baffled, but let us just consider it a marriage of convenience."Itachi started and Deidara grew pale._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If you marry me, your father will get money and your company will be saved, as for me get half of your companies' legal shares."Itachi commented and looked at Deidara unbelieving eyes squarely without a hint of hesitation,"I believe it could be beneficial to both of us, you do not need to be frightened, I promise you I won't lay a hand on you, you're too young for me, probably less experienced too."Itachi said non-chantey._

_The way he had said that made Deidara feel he was looked down upon because of his age, maybe this person didn't mean anything by it, but it had hurt Deidara's pride. He wanted to blowup on him but he had to keep his composure, this was for his family._

'_Alright.'_

_[End of flashback]_

Deidara jerked up at the sound of the door opening, he walked towards the gate and saw Itachi come inside, Itachi regarded him with cold eyes,"Why are you still up?"

"I Just thought we would eat together."Deidra answered and looked at him nervously.

"I ate out, there was no need for you to make all this."Itachi commented and without sparing Deidara another glance he headed for his own room.

"Bu-but won't you atleast drink something? I havn't seen you the whole day,and thought we would chat a bi-"

"Don't be childish!"Itachi barked and Deidara jumped, "Are you a woman? Don't ask for ridiculious things! I am tired and going to bed."Itachi said and opened the door to his room and slammed it shut behind him.

Deidara lifelessly made his way back to the dinning table and packed the dinner in foil and placed in the fridge, "Another failed attempt."he said to himself.

'_Was it too much to ask for a bit talk?'_

[Meanwhile]

"Damn it!"Itachi cursed his face twisted into a pained expression.

* * *

**What do ya think? Good ? bad? Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay Marriage chapter 2, This is kind of an original piece, mean not adapted from any manga or anything, I am trying to bring the uncertainty in arrange marriages, you can wonder how much more complicated it can become if there is too much age difference and the person is of the same sex.**

* * *

**[Flash Back]**

_Deidara had told Itachi that he had wanted to learn how to do house work, he didn't want to lay idle till last year result came, he wanted to do some house work at least and Itachi had provided him with a young maid who kept him company till the evening._

_The girl was called Sakura and she was only 17yrs old girl, honest, friendly but Deidara found something off about her, she was too nosey, one day Deidara found her looking at him with sympathetic eyes._

"_What?"Deidara stared at her suspiciously and she pursed her lips looking hesitantly at Deidara._

"_I know sir, that you and Itachi-sama don't share the same bedroom."Sakura said in a small voice and Deidara felt his blood freezing in his veins._

"_Th-That's-"_

"_Your don't have to hide it Deidara-san, I know you're not happy with him."Sakura said and Deidara gulped. He hated lying, not to mention he sucked at it, "That's not it Sakura, I am very happy with him."_

_Sakura remained quite and then uttered after a moment, "I don't believe this marriage of yours will last long."Sakura commented and Deidara bristled in annoyance._

"_Sakura!"_

"_Deidara-san," Sakura chided softly not minding Deidara's shout, "It's impossible for a man or women to stay without having his body's desires left unfulfilled."Sakura finished and Deidara paled._

"_What do yo-you mean?"Deidara asked shakily and Sakura bit her lips, "Like I said, Itachi-san and you are both men and Itachi-san is a man with exp-"_

"_Just state your point!"_

"_Itachi-san, I've heard that he's going at dinner with some woman."Sakura answered and Deidara felt his stomach crunching in pain._

"_You shouldn't trust such obvious lies."Deidara stated and surprised even himself with the viciousness in his own voice and Sakura looked him with sympathy in her eyes, it made Deidara sick._

"_Of course you don't want to believe it…..-"Sakura was halted with Deidara's next words which were yelled._

"_You don't have to worry about me and my husbands personal matters!"Deidara yelled out startling Sakura and getting another's attention, "Because this a marriage of convenience."_

[End of flashback]

Itachi had to go a business trip abroad and he invited Deidara to travel along with him, Deidara considering the tension between them, thought this might be a good chance for them to get to know each other and have a better time talking about each other. But he was too naïve, Itachi bestowed him the same attention he had been giving him since the two or three days after Sakura's arrival, No matter how many times he has tried to make conversation he had gotten non-chant responses forcing him to drop any conversation. Deidara was pouting and after seeing him act like a child for a while Itachi finally gave in.

"What do you want? Why are you making such a face?"Itachi asked and Deidara glared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing, I wouldn't be asking you stop behaving like a child and tell me what's wrong?"Itachi said turning to him, looking irritated.

"Why are you acting like this? What have I done? Why are you acting so…cold to me since; I don't know why it even started!"Deidara blew up and Itachi glared at him.

"Don't you know? Why did you tell Sakura it was a marriage of convinence?"Itachi barked and was met with a puzzeled expression.

"Why?"Deidara echoed, "Because you said it was!"Deidara was confused; this was what he was made about?

"And that makes it okay, for you to say that to Sakura?"Itachi was fuming and Deidara was feeling scared.

"What does it matter?"Deidara asked.

"Of course it does! That girl is like a broadcasting center of the apartment complex we live in! She would definitely fill the ears of our curious neighbors who find, a gay married couple amusing enough to ridicule to find out more that they are business based couple."Itachi yelled out frustrated and Deidara cowered, he didn't thought it like that, he didn't think there were that kind of people out there, how did Itachi find out they were talking about this? No, it didn't matter.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't think-"Deidara let out in a broken voice and gasped as he was pulled into strong arms, Itachi hugged him wordlessly and Deidara clunged to him, both too overwhelmed by emotions to realize what they were doing.

Itachi was the first one to realize, he pushed Deidara out of his arms gently and Deidara blushed, "Be careful from now on, don't cry like this you're not a woman."Itachi's voice was cold and Deidara nodded.

He couldn't believe that someone with such a cold voice could posses such warm body.

Later Deidara and Itachi were near the shopping complex he entered the mall with Deidara, Itachi turned to him, "You can buy anything you want, my meeting is going to take not more than 2hrs-"

"Itachi? Itachi Uchiha is that you?"A voice called and both Itachi and Deidara turned to a beautiful girl who looked about in her 30's , she was wearing a frilly short skit and a broad open neck blouse, she pushed her blue bangs behind her ears and Deidara nose ticked at the amount of perfume she was wearing. Not that the it was foul smelling Deidara was just not used to these kind of mature woman.

"Konan, what a pleasant surprise, "Itachi said and Deidara clenched his fists as they both hugged and turned his face away, "Hmm…. You look good."Konan said and smirked at Deidara which he didn't miss.

"Konan, this is my spouse Deidara."Itachi informed while gesturing to Deidara who nodded and greeted politely, "Nice to meet you, Konan-san, I'm Deidara Uz-Uchiha."Deidara corrected himself, he was still wasn't used to his new name.

"Nice to meet you, I am Konan, me and Itachi have been _very_ close friends for 5yrs."Konan boasted and Deidara didn't know how to answer, but his eyes widened at Itachi's next words.

"Konan, Deidara is new here, would you mind helping him shopping? I know it would help."Even if he did notice Deidara's incredulous look he ignored it and Konan sweetly answered, "Of course anything for you."Konan said and Deidara wonder if she even noticed him.

"I'll meet you at Blue Flower at 2:00 p.m "Itachi said and Deidara nodded as soon as Itachi was gone Konan's expression turned bored.

"So what do you want to buy."It didn't look like she had any interest in what he wanted to buy.

"Please , I don't want to inconvience you –"

"There is no inconvinence, Itachi has asked me to do this, and besides I won't be able to meet him at the Blue flower hotel if I am not with you."Konan added with a smirk mescheife dancing in her eyes as Deidara eyes widened.

He had never met someone who was so obvious to her actions, and Itachi didn't even minded her, how dare she! She think she could take his husband away just- WOAH! Wait wait wait! What? When had become so narrowminded? This was a marriage of convienence.

Even if Deidara explained her actions as valid, he couldn't shake his feeling of pain in his chest.

* * *

**Hm…this is something….I hope you guys like it! Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay another chapter on Marriage, I know ,I know that the updates have been slow and you guys probably want to kick orochimaru's ass! ;D**

**Thank you for your patience I know how irritating it can be when u like a fic and the author doesn't update (seriously).**

* * *

Deidara sat quietly as the girl before him smoked the 7th cigarette in 2 hours he have been with her, his face scrunched up in distaste but he didn't voiced out his displeasure, when he had told Konan that it was time for them to meet up with Itachi, she had waved off the offer and dragged him to a nearby coffee shop.

"What do you think about Itachi?" Konan asked noticing Deidara's features change from annoyance to surprise, he looked at her surprised for a moment.

"Huh?"

"You don't need to hide it, Itachi told me everything of course, I know about this marriage you had for convenience, I just want to know how long is it suppose to last? I mean it might last longer if you have feelings for him, so do you?" Konan enquired with a sudden urgency and Deidara felt his eyebrows twitch with annoyance.

"I'm sorry; I don't understand how Itachi's and my love life; is any business of yours." Deidara answered and Konan blushed and looked outside the window before fondly muttering, "I- Itachi is very important to me."

Deidara frowned he didn't like the sound of this one bit, "I'm pretty sure you and your husband are doing well also."Deidara countered, the women looked about the age to be married.

"My husband is dead."

Deidara's eyes widened, "I-I-m so sorry."He really looked guilty and ashamed and then surprised as Konan chuckled, "No need, Like yours my was a marriage of convince too, like yours my husband was older than me but unlike you 14yrs difference my husband was 30yrs older than me."

Deidara's jaw dropped open, '_30 yrs? Oh My GOD! This thing with me and Itachi seems walk in the park compared to her.'_

_[Time out-Later]_

* * *

The atmosphere in the car was tense both Itachi and Deidara refused to speak to each other, after reaching an hour and a half late for their lunch with Itachi, which Konan blamed on Deidara being immersed in shopping, the lunch consisted of Konan having conversation with Itachi while making suggestive gestures by touching Itachi which made Deidara's blood boil.

What irritated him was not that the fact Itachi didn't stop her movement, but that at his own narrow-mindedness at the matter in hand, Itachi had made Deidara join the conversation too but all his attempts failed with Deidara's half hearted gestures.

"I can't believe you can be so childish, it's Konan's good nature that she didn't acknowledge you act!"Itachi muttered and Deidara remained silent fuming.

"Not to mention you held her back with you while immersing yourself in shopin-"

And Deidara couldn't let this slip, "It wasn't my fault that we were late for lunch."

"Oh really?" his tone was sarcastic.

"Absolutely, it was she who dragged me to a coffee and proceeds to do a third degree on me!"Deidara yelled.

"Third degree? About what?"

"Abo-About how long this marriage of mine with you is suppose to last."Deidara slowly murmured, the thought of this thing ending with Itachi, he didn't like it one bit, he couldn't explain it, he just wanted to have this thing with Itachi to go smoothly because –

Why? Why did he? Why did the thought of him separating from Itachi bothered him this much, Itachi always says meanest things to him and act coldly towards him.

He felt Itachi's warm hand ruffle his hair and he turned his big eyes towards Itachi in surprised, Itachi was staring at him the car parked on the side, Itachi leant down to kiss him on the forehead causing it grow warm from the heat, "If what Konan said made you feel uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." Itachi whispered while brushing his lips against his forehead and Deidara could only nod, Itachi turned his head towards the front and started the car again.

He was heartless and cold but sometimes he showed such gentleness to Deidara that he didn't know what to do. The car drew into now a comfortable silence causing Deidara to drift into deep slumber.

[Itachi's P.o.v]

Itachi watched as Deidara had fallen asleep and let a small smile appear on his face, he didn't know what Konan had said to Deidara but her actions were inexcusable.

He leaned and kissed Deidara softly on lips and was startled when Deidara moaned, he pulled himself back cursing his own vulgar behavior, he couldn't do this with Deidara he had gave him his word that he would not touch him, but as days passed by he had to put more self-restrain as to not touch Deidara, to hold and to kiss him and lock him in his embrace.

He was of that age where nothing; should be able to move him or give him second thoughts but, now he had more trouble controlling himself, but has to control himself.

If he embraces Deidara he had doubts he would be able to stop there half way.

* * *

**;D What will happen now? Review! That's what! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter 4 for Marriage, what can I say….I happy with the response…hope you'll all review and I will upload chapters much faster, it's not a threat don't worry I am doing my best here!**

**Yes, I am gonna add Sasuke and Naruto in here as well but not as a couple, or maybe…who knows? ;)**

* * *

Deidara sighed fourth time the day, he was just so damn bored! Why? Because since they have returned from overseas business trip, Itachi has immersed himself in work more than before. Deidara didn't want to sound like a girl, but now he didn't know what to do.

"Deidara-san?"Sakura called and Deidara turned to her with a bored expression, "Well, if you don't mind would you like to come with me? One of my college friends has started as a teacher here and he is quite lonely."Sakura said and Deidara frowned, "That's fine if you want to go, but why invite me?"Deidara questioned and Sakura smiled softly.

"He's also from Uzumaki family, I thought you would know each other."Sakura giggled and Deidara looked surprised, "Really, then I would like to meet him, what's his name?" Deidara asked.

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki."

[Meanwhile]

*Knock Knock*

"Come in."Itachi's commanding voice ordered and and a younger but equally irritated version of Itachi showed glaring at the older raven.

"Your voice sounds like your ordering me, Nii-san."Sasuke glared and his brother who looked tired beyond anything else, he's been working non-stop only going to his house to sleep and eat. Wasn't he married now?

"Why don't you just be like normal married couples, and spend your days having sex?"Sasuke casual remark made Itachi; who was on the verge of passing out and fall asleep, eyes snapping open.

"Sasuke, I don't need to hear this vulgar talk so early in the morning."Itachi bit out irritated and Sasuke's eyebrows raised.

"Vulgar? You've been using that word quite a bit now."

"Sasuke-"

"Go home Nii-san, I sure your bride would probably be worrying about you,if you don't take care of him….he'll have an affair, you know?"Sasuke said and Itachi froze and shot a menacing glare at Sasuke who remained unmoved, "I was born in the same household as you, that ain't going to affect me, Brother."with that Sasuke left.

Outside the cabin Sasuke loosened his tie, even for him that was a bit too much.

Itachi stared at the door, before he leaned back in his chair, he looked at his phone which was lighting, he has placed it on silent to concentrate on his work, he flipped it open, his eyes widened in surprise before his mouth twitched into a smile.

'**Have you eaten anything?'**

"**Itachi pick up, please.'**

"**I am not worried, but are you eating alright?'**

'**Should I make dinner? Are you coming in late tonight too?'**

Itachi scrolled down and saw a bunch of more messages, stating the said person wasn't worried and was checking up on him. Itachi sighed,_ 'I better go home tonight, should I text him that coming early? ' _

Itachi yawned and made his way out and was sure to tell his secretary to cancel all the appointments he had, Itachi was reluctant to back, he had trouble looking at Deidara as he shamefully take his lips in his sleep, he was just too ashamed.

But of course he couldn't avoid Deidara forever and what Sasuke said made Itachi see red, Deidara cheating on him in his absence? Not possible.

Impossible, not while he was still his wife.

[Later with Deidara]

Deidara smiled at the blushing blonde across him, it seems that the boy was super shy around strangers, but Deidara was yet to realize that it was quite Deidara specific reaction.

Sakura smiled at the interaction, Naruto was gay she knew and Deidara-san needed someone other than Itachi-san, Since Itachi-san is cheating on Deidara-san anyway it shouldn't be unfair right? Right!

Sakura excused herself and Naruto looked shocked and more uncomfortable and Deidara couldn't help but wonder was he making Naruto uncomfortable?

"Ummm, Naruto-kun? Are you alright? You're very red."Deidara commented and touched Naruto's forehead who was now rivaling a tomato's color.

"Erm…yes, it's fine I-Im fi-fine, I am just a little nervous around beautiful people."Naruto said and then blushed, Deidara looked surprised before a tinge of red appeared on his cheek and he laughed, "Thank you."

Naruto looked downward in embarrassment, _'Stupid Sakura-chan! She knows I 'm gay but she still left me with such a beautiful person, of course this person couldn't possibly be interested in me!' _Naruto sighed to himself he knew his limits, but at least they could be friends!

Deidara for his part was smiling widely his hand on Naruto's and saw the boy blushing brighter, _'He's so cute!' _Deidara thought, he looked like the little brother he wanted so much! A brother with whom he could hang out and go hiking and if he wasn't married maybe on dates and trips-

Deidara was pulled out of his thoughts when his hand which was on Naruto's was removed by the pull on his arm, he looked up and saw Itachi, his eyes almost bulged out.

Itachi glare was so intense that it made both the people cower, his grip on Deidara's arm tightened, Deidara whimpered and Naruto stood up, "Please let him go, your hurting him!"Naruto yelled and Itachi shot a vicious glare at him, he raised his fist to hit Naruto and Deidara jumped to grab Itachi's arm, "Are you crazy? You're a black belt! One direct hit and you'll kill him!"Deidara barked horrified and Itachi turned his eyes with obvious rage, "So what?"

Deidara trembled; he was scared he pulled Itachi with him,"Let's go o-outside."Deidara shuttered out, pulling Itachi out of the restaurant, with all his strength, he had a feeling if he left Itachi here with Naruto-kun, he might really kill him.

The car was outside and Deidara pulled Itachi inside and soon the car was headed towards their apartment, Deidara started to relax, it looked like Itachi was finally calming down, he had spoken to him during the ride home, but Deidara didn't think much of it.

After reaching home Deidara quickly made his way towards his room, but a hand on the door slammed the door back shut as he had opened it, Itachi's lips were near his ears, "Do you think I am really going to let you off without explaining yourself?"His voice was bitter filled with same rage and anger as it has been in the restaurant.

Why?

What for?

What had he done to deserve such anger?

Deidara shivered as Itachi touched his cheek and his other hand held him by his hips, "So tell me dear wife of mine,"Itachi's calmness scared him even more, "What were you doing, holding hands with another man?" Itachi asked their pelvis touching and Deidara's hands on Itachi's chest trying to gain some distance and a chance to run into his room and never come out again.

"Well?"Itachi's voice was still calm and Deidara took deep breaths, why was he so afraid, he hadn't done anything wrong, there was nothing to be afraid of, "Sakura said that Naruto-kun was her friend and was new in town, she took me greet him, I-I went because she said he was also from Uzumaki family, I was simply curious-ah!"Deidara gasped as Itachi's hold on him tightened, "That doesn't answer my question."Itachi growled and Deidara glared at him.

"I wasn't cheating on you! "

"I don't believe it!"

"Then what can I do to make you believe me? Please, I swear I wasn't cheating-ow!"Deidara winced when Itachi bit down on his neck, "I-Itachi."

"Ah..Nhh."Deidara moaned as Itachi kept leaving kiss marks allover his neck and shoulders, Deidara's shirt was long ripped; Just the thought of Itachi making them on him was making him feel aroused.

"It-Itachi.."Deidara whispered and Itachi looked up from his neck, looking at him with a sign of victory on his face, Itachi leaned down as kissed him forcefully, Deidara shivered as Itachi's hand caressed his back and other pushing the back his of head towards him licking at the bottom lip, Itachi's tongue made his way inside Deidara's mouth showing its experience and leaving Deidara like a pile of mush in his arms.

"If you dare to let anyone else touch you ever again, I swear you won't get away with just this, I'll make you unable to stand anyone's touch other than mine."Itachi threatened with one last lick at the lips of Deidara who was too lost to protest, Itachi made his way back to his own room.

Deidara collapsed on the floor as he entered his own room, his legs giving away, he pressed his hand on his mouth eyes widened in shock.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

[In the other room]

"FUCK!"Itachi barked as soon as he entered his own room, the anger and jealousy he felt towards that blonde boy who with Deidara earlier make him crazy to the point of being insane.

How could Deidara touch someone other than him? He was his wife! His property! His inve- Yes he could use that, Deidara was weak when it came to his parents, he would threaten him with his family's economic condition if Deidara tried to leave him.

Itachi suddenly dropped himself on the bed, no, when he had gotten so low as to blackmail someone? Deidara was free to love anyone he wanted, this was a marriage of convience. His mind knew that.

His mind knew, but his heart rejected it and his arms refused to let him go.

* * *

**Itachi, Itachi Itachi….love you as much as Sasuke! I wonder how will this progress, well I know how it will progress but you don't…;) review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Howdy, I have decided to discontinue this….**

**Lolz! Just kidding….was making sure your reading this….actually I want it to be an M-preg.**

**This story might be just have 4 or 5 more chapters to it…so I might be needing help with lemons also….since I suck at it and of course if you want it…otherwise I can just skip lemons…..but I really wanna to put some in it! **

* * *

Deidara sat at the breakfast table looking nervously at the food he had made, he glanced at the door to Itachi's room, the night before had been very awkward, for him; maybe for Itachi too.

Deidara still didn't understood what made Itachi so angry, even when he told he didn't cheat on him. But when he placed himself in Itachi's shoes, that how would he have felt, if Itachi had been sitting with someone he didn't know in a restaurant holding hands?

Deidara sighed, he had been too friendly, but that was just because he didn't think Naru-chan as his love interest, he just gave a cute little brother feeling to him.

The door opened and Deidara looked startled in the direction of the sound, he saw Itachi coming out his face blank as it turned to Deidara. His heart thumped as he took in Itachi's clothes, he was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt and black pants, probably since it was already November, it was chilly but the heater kept the atmosphere warm and cozy his hair were not tied in a pony tail like usual and he looked so serene.

Deidara flushed as he felt Itachi's eyes running over him, he was wearing green cargo pants and skin colored t-shirt. Did he look too weird? Even he did, Itachi didn't say anything, he finally had a day off and Deidara was hoping to talk to him

Itachi made his way towards the table and sat opposite to Deidara, his eyes didn't leave him, which made Deidara aware of himself.

"Uhm….Good morning Itachi."Deidara threw a nervous smile and Itachi's face didn't show anything.

"Morning."

Was the only reply and he was still being stared at, _'Okay…now what? Should we eat first and then bring it up? At least then he might get angry, then at least he would've eaten by then.'_

[30 minutes later]

Deidara trembled in his seat, during the whole breakfast Itachi had just stared at him and finally he exploded; not being able to take more of the silent torture.

"It wasn't anything!"He exploded and Itachi still regarded him with a calm look.

"Sakura suggested us meeting, she thought I was lonely!"Deidara defended himself and Itachi frowned.

"You are?"

"Um…..sometimes."He replied honestly.

"I see." He sounded irritated.

"Well it's because you never talk to me! All we ever talk about is the weather, my health or about work!"Deidara insisted and Itachi sighed.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, about how you lived before or what you did before came here or where you used to live."Deidara threw examples here and there.

"I see, "he swallowed a mouthful of toast, "so it's basically my past you want to know about."

"Why not? You know absolutely everything there is to know about me, and I know next to nothing about you."

"Don't you?" Itachi's voice was suddenly husky and Deidara blushed, "Yo-You're making fun of me again."Deidara pouted.

Itachi smirked.

Deidara looked at Itachi bewildered; it was the first time he had seen Itachi expressing any other emotion than anger or annoyance towards him. He was usually indifferent.

Deidara quietly sat back his eyes shut closed and his heart pounding hard in his chest, his face totally red in embarrassed and a little afraid that Itachi would hear the voice of his pounding heart.

Itachi didn't miss any of those reactions.

"Deidara, there are bound to be teething pains in this marriage of ours. There are bound to be situations when you find it impossible to feel any kind of optimism towards the future. But you have to understand is that everyone feels this way time to time. Even the most successful marriages have their unsteady beginnings."

"But ours isn't a marriage, isn't it?"He muttered.

"What are you trying to say?" Itachi's voice hardened, "Do you wish it were true?"

"No, "his cheek flamed, "Of course not," Deidara made a nervous gesture, "I just meant that o-ours relationship is bound to be more difficult than most, isn't it?"

"I see."

'_Oh God! What the hell's the matter with me?' _Deidara thought.

Right now what seem to matter the most to him is Itachi, he is becomes irritated with Itachi's indifference, jealous with his relationship with Konan, fearful of Itachi's anger and lonely without his presence.

'_Is it simply because he's my husband? Does everyone feel this way?' _Deidara was left thinking as Itachi spoke on the phone, Deidara glanced at Itachi, every moment he made him aware, _'Could this be….'_

Deidara was brought back from his thoughts, when Itachi placed a box in front of him; he regarded the box with a confused look for a moment before giving Itachi the same look.

"It's for you."Itachi said simply.

"It's not my birthday."

"I know."

Deidara glanced at Itachi one last time before picking it up and opening it, he gasped when he saw a round platinum band with a small diamond on it. Speechless and still full of confusion; he turned to Itachi with wide eyes.

Itachi wasn't looking at him he was looking outside the window, feeling Deidara's gaze on him, he answered without turning "I just realized, I hadn't given you an engagement ring."

Their marriage ceremony included signatures at the marriage registrar's office. No guests, no decoration and no proper ceremonial wedding.

Acting purely on instincts and his own unknown feeling which were becoming too overwhelming for him, he got up and ran towards Itachi's side before hugging him, wrapping his arms around his neck; leaning on Itachi who was still seated.

"Thank you, Itachi!" Deidara couldn't remember the last he was so happy.

Itachi merely nodded, before gently freeing himself from Deidara's hug who immediately took his arms off him, "So-Sorry, I-I was just s-"Deidara blushed and to save, what was left of his pride went inside his room.

'_Well, I'm not so into accessories; but since it's the first time I got something from him. I'll treasure it.' _Deidara smiled as he wore the ring in his wedding finger and admired it, _'God, I'll never take it off.'_

Itachi stared after him, his eyes glowing red for a second before he went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. He stared at his own reflection in the mirror; he had to think fast; to avoid the upcoming hurdle in their relationship.

[Flashback-Last night]

_Itachi was studying some important documents in his room, because of his inability to sleep; he was distracted by his phone ringing this late at night._

_When he saw it was from his father, he picked it up instantly, __"Good evening father."._

"_**Itachi…"**__the voice on the other side said and Itachi could tell it was something wrong, if everything was alright his father would immediately greet him back._

"_Is something the matter?"_

"_**As a matter of fact it is. The two Uzumaki rats, your spouse's parents; sold their company and ran away with the money."**_

"_What? When?" __Itachi's eyes widened._

"_**It's been 20hours, looks like they didn't care too much about their child. Since the company that they should have given to us, they sold it and ran away; knowing their son is married to you."**_

_Itachi felt a certain uneasiness grip him, he frowned when thought how Deidara would feel if he heard of this._

"_**Itachi, I will be preparing for your and that little brats divorce now."**_

_Itachi fell silent, before his voice hardened, "__No father, you won't do anything like that."_

"_**Itachi- but that brat and deal-"**_

"_This is my matter, I will deal with it. As long as I perform my duties as an Uchiha, perfectly, I don't want anyone's interference in my work or my personal life. Not even yours."_

_Before Fugaku Uchiha could reply, Itachi slammed the phone down; leaving no more room for argument._

[End of flashback]

Itachi's expression darkened and his eyes narrowed, everyone was trying to rip him and Deidara apart, _'I will never accept this, no one can take him away from me.'_

"Itachi…"

Startled at Deidara's soft voice, Itachi returned to bedroom and then walked towards the door, which was closed, it seemed Deidara didn't enter his room, figures since he told him not to.

"Dinner is ready…..yo-you'll…"

He sounded nervous.

"I-I mean you'll eat with me right?" his voice was small and hopeful.

Itachi caught himself smiling, regaining his composure he answered in an emotionless voice, "Yes, I'll be there in a minute."

'_This is bad.'_

Itachi could feel something changing inside him, feeling he hasn't experienced before, emotions too overwhelming, making his mind go numb and unable to think; he just hoped he won't end up doing something he'd regret acting on them.

People around him considered him a man capable of extreme cool and composure.

He assumed he was too. He'd never thought this could happen to him. For the first time in his life Itachi Uchiha regretted his own words.

**'It's only a marriage of convenience.'**

[Meanwhile]

Fugaku sighed; which caught both his son and wife's attention, Itachi seemed angry at what he had suggested, he wouldn't do anything to interfere in Itachi's life, if he didn't want it. He was the most powerful and most charismatic Uchiha among them, both of his sons were. But Sasuke was sympathetic and easy going.

But Itachi was brutal and a person who rarely showed emotions, he thought he could handle the matter in a more natural and calm manner, but if it was Itachi he didn't knew what Itachi would do.

* * *

**Okay…..that's all folks…..I feel like bugs bunny right now.**

**I'm kind of…no actually really into some intense possessive seme's! **

**GYAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAA!**

**I'm really running out of Ideas…but I know how to end this…..it's just really difficult to portrait the situation I'm imagining I just no good in writing yet…*SOBS***

**And getting a beta seems so much hard work…..i hope you'll stick with me despite my poor performance.**


End file.
